Code Geass: The Red Rebellion RevisedRedone
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: 15 years after the fall of emporer Lelouch Vi Britannia, a strange sickness reingns through the world, which causes children to slowly die off with no cause. Ryan's, C.C's son, sister comes down with it. In order to find a hidden cure and the mysterious whereabouts of his missing father, he'll do anything to achieve his goal, even accept a geass that will inevitably kill him.
1. Prologue

**The Red Rebellion-**

**Prologue**

_Dear Ryan,_

_You are so young no, but one day, you'll be grown and ready to face the world. My only fear is that you will become me. I will not be able to stop you, for I will not be able to stay to see you through your world, whatever it will be like. All I can do is leave you this letter so that I may warn you from going through with your plans I'm sure you have. First things first, however, I want to tell you why I won't be there. You see, I-_

"We found this letter in the subject's pocket. What would you like me to do with it," An imperial guard dressed in a bright, shiny uniform asked his superior. The man stood tall and unwavering, as if not even a tsunami would shake him, as he held a crumbled piece of paper filled with cursive writing on it up to his superior. Suddenly, the subject in question wrestled around in the other guards' arms.

"Don't you touch it!" The raven-haired subject spat out as he struggled. However, one of the guards took their gun and slammed it into his face, instantly knocking him out. The man acting as superior stood from his chair and strolled slowly over to the limp body of the blind-fold man. He crouched down and gripped the hair on the back of the raven's head, pulling his sleeping face up to look at him.

"Oh don't you worry, we'll keep it safe for your little boy…" He mumbled callously. With that, he took the letter and tossed it into a burning fireplace in the room.

* * *

Suddenly, a teenage boy with raven black hair jolted out of his bed with a slight gasp. A cold sweat dripped down his body, drenching him in a freezing wetness. He was shaking a bit, as if he'd had a nightmare, instead of a reoccuring dream like it was.

"Was it _him_ again?" A woman with short green hair asked, peeking through a crack in a door. The crack let in a fragile bit of light, only barelly illuminating the room. The boy took a deep breath and nodded slowly, brain still hazed and dazed. The woman frowned and gently slid through the room, over to the bed, and sat on the side of it, beside the raven. She placed her slim, pale finger on his shoulder and kissed the side of his head. "It's alright, it's just a dream. The person you keep seeing is no one real..." The woman whisped into his ear.

"Why do you always say that, Mom? It's like you're hiding something from," The raven grumbled. The green-haired woman shook her head and looked away.

"I would never lie to you, Ryan, you're my little Lulu-" The woman stopped as if she'd revealed some sort of secret conspiracy. She looked down at her lap and removed herself from him mentally, like she always seemed to do when she looked at him. The raven narrowed his eyesbrows and clutched his fists tightly.

"Right... You would never lie to me..." The raven hissed. The woman kissed the side of his head once more and took her leave.

"I love you," She whispered. The raven ignored her and hid underneath the covers. With a low growl to himself after she took her leave, the raven replied, 'I hate you.'


	2. Chapter 1: A World of Lies

Because this is a remake of the original "Red Rebellion' that I had successfully made, I suppose I will add the "Opening" video like I had done with the other... But, I'll just put the song instead of writing the whole thing. The song: "Satellite" by "Rise Against".

* * *

**The Red Rebellion**

**Chapter 1: A World of Lies **

The next morning, the raven rose from his bed, consumed in sleep, to greet a dark, gloomy room... His room. Before he could exit his room, it suddenly occurred to him that his room looked nothing like a normal teenage boy's room would look like: With a thick, black curtain blocking the only window that would have brightened the room, a screen fashioned rather amaturely into the black-painted walls, and a mattress with a few blankets tossed on it. After considering it for a while, he shrugged it off with the mindset that he had never been like others his age anyhow. Still, he was curious as to why thoughts such as this had been pestering him as of late.

The raven shook his head and creaked open his door, squinting his eyes as the light from beyond the door rushed into the room. After recovering, he trudged across the house until he reached a room with the door standing open. He peeked inside to see his mother stroking the white hair of a little girl gently and lovingly. The little girl peered up at her through sleep-clad, dim purple eyes and clutched his mother hand tightly, as if afraid that she'd slip through her fingers like running water if she didn't hold tight enough. The raven turned away, staring at the floor grimly, before he quickly made his way away from the room and to the kitchen: Which was actually just a microwave and a cardboard box filled with different cans and smaller boxes.

After his bland breakfast of microwaved oatmeal, he took his leave to the bathroom. Carefuly, lazily, he slid off his long, loose white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, leaving his body to bare the drafty bathroom by itself. With a few shivers, he stepped into the shower and grabbed the item controlling the water. With a deep breath he turned it on, shrieking quietly at the freezing water that rushed him. The low temperature of the water caused his body to involuntarily curl into itself, effectively both waking him up and getting his thoughts refreshed. After a while, he eventually became used to it and settled his back against the wall of the shower, closing his eyes as the water traced itself all along his body, caressing his face, shoulders, arms, stomach, waist...

Suddenly, he cried out as he felt his head pound furiously and burn ferociously. As he grabbed his head, he fell backwards on to the dull tile floors. Images coursed through his head: A man with black hair and vibrant purple eyes, a woman with red hair in one of those knightmare frames he'd heard of, a girl with wavy blond hair and perpetually closed eyes, a woman with long green hair, a pink/red bird-looking symbol, a young boy with long blond hair and the bird n his forehead, a man with green eyes in a white and gold knightmare frame, a woman with bright pink hair shooting mercilessly, a- Then, he passed out.

* * *

"Hello, my dear cousin," A woman with long purple hair and black shades covering her eyes greeted, her soft, seductive voice echoing in the near-empty throne room. The woman had a black tank top that showed her stomach a bit and gray shorts with purple trim. The outfit she war showed her womanly curves very well, very apparently. The expression on her face showed signs of tease and play.

"What the _hell_ do you want, Luluka?" A young boy under 13 sitting on the throne chair hissed. The boy had wavy blond hair and light purple eyes that matched his famous mother's, and his clothes were clearly an imitation of his predecessor, Charles Zi Britannia, as well as the annoyed expression on his face. A brilliant, golden crown stood crooked on his head. The woman smirked at the boy.

"What, a girl can't visit her cousin without having a reason?" The woman chuckled and winked at the younger boy.

"No, now what do you want?" The boy snapped at her. The woman's eyes became more sharp.

"How's your mother?" She replied, tone more penetrating. The boy loosened his expression a slight bit.

"You know exactly how she is: She's already in stage three and she's coughing up blood. She won't last much longer, I don't think," The boy replied with a strange amount of apathy in his voice, slightly smiling at his words. "Maybe a few months... And then... My rule will be permanent."

"Spoken like a true, loving son," The woman chuckled, strolling lightly over to the throne chair, footsteps echoing satisfyingly. "It's as if you _want_ your mother to die."

"Well, the woman _was_ insane; Always giving away our land to the other countries; Always donating our money to help the other countries; Always settling disputes... Why can't she just watch the world go to hell?" The boy grumbled. "That's why, when I'm emperor, I'm going to fix her horrid mistakes," The boy finished.

"And what do you plan to do... That is, when you're king," The woman asked, crouching a bit to meet the boy's sitting height when she reached him. He smirked.

"A lot," He replied. "Starting with reclaiming our lost countries." The woman held out her hand.

"Then I shall be here to see to it that you succeed," She whispered. The boy took her hand.

"Very well," He replied.

* * *

"Ryan. Ry-an. Ryan... Ryan!" A voice called out. The voice was familiar, and not in the pleasurable reminisce sort-of-way. It was more like an annoying, reoccurring nightmare voice that you always dreaded to hear once more. The raven decided on just ignoring it, but as time progressed, the voice began to escalate into a full-scale, annoying, monster-like yell. The raven snapped his eyes open to see the ghastly beast that was pestering him, only to see a human teenage boy sitting on his desk and yelling in his face. Narrowing his brows with disgust and anger, Ryan shoved him onto the floor and off his school desk, causing a disturbing crashing sound. The boy stood up in an odd manner, tripping on his own feet. Then, he brought himself inches from the raven's face and made a cat growl. "Well, now that you're awake, I've got a question for you, Mr. Hotty and Gaudy," He whispered to him, mustering up all the cool and sexiness he could, which was a puny amount in both areas. The raven rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"James... I really would rather scratch my eyes out then even remotely listen to you speak in that tone any longer than you already have tortured me with. Oh, and, "gaudy" does not describe me at all. Try something such as "Dull", "annoyed", "monotonous," etcetera," The raven replied in his usual monotonous, quiet voice. If James were a dog, his ears would have been down and his tail between his legs, as he made a pout face and sulked away.

At that moment, the bell chose to ring, probably feeling sorry for the poor rejected boy. The raven rolled his eyes at the thought, pestered with yet another strange thought. It occurred to him at that point that the strange thoughts were most likely because of his coming of age, where his mind began to question things and wonder... Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind.

"Ryan, are we still up for today?" A tall, lanky teen with light blue eyes and red hair asked. The raven calmed down after the surprise and then changed his expression to a confused one.

"For what?" He asked.

"Homework study... You were supposed to help me with my homework at your house, remember?" The teen replied.

"Oh... Right. I forgot." Ryan mumbled.

"You're always forgetting _something. _Oh yeah, by the way, how's your sister doing?" The teen asked, the two beginning to stroll to their next class side-by-side in the chaotic hallway. The raven looked away from him, staring off and recalling hazy memories of his sister barely being able to sit up and eat the few portions of food she could manage to eat. "I see," He replied lowly. "I find it odd... This disease just came out of nowhere. Something had to spark it, but it seems as if no one is saying anything. I haven't heard one bit of information of it on the news since day one... No pondering, no information, not even a single conspiracy theory..." The red-head pondered to himself.

"Some of the online news have been giving out information about it, like masses containing it, things that could help treat it, and things of that nature. Yet, to your point, I haven't seen one bias or accusation, let alone a conspiracy theory.. It _is _strange. Although, I would much rather hear idle news fillers than hearing the hosts tell us lies the government paid them to tell," The raven continued.

"So, what do you think happened," the red head asked, smirking. If one knew the raven as much as the red head, they would be smirking, too, for the raven _always_ had an opinion on everything, and his fair share of government corruption and conspiracy theories... Which turned out to be facts most of the time.

"What do you mean?" The raven played dumb.

"Where do you think it came from," The red head exemplified.

"Honestly, I have my hypothesis already fixated in my mind, however, I need a few more missing events to fully accept it. All I need now is the government to take a few more turns. As of now, I pass," The raven replied.

"The world is just a big game for you, isn't it," The red head chuckled.

"Aye, the game of life."


	3. Chapter 2: Tank

**The Red Rebellion**

**Chapter 2: Tank**

* * *

(Code Geass OST: Feeling Ambivalents )

At the end of that school day, the raven found himself having to walk home... Though, his route was across a large, long, busy highway. Of course, he was secure in the bicycle lane, but this didn't protect him from any crashes or drunk drivers. Even so, this did not bother the raven. What bothered him was all the noise: How on EARTH would he think with all the noise around him?

The raven outwardly sighed and crossed his arms with a shiver. It was quite cold in the fall, and his only jacket was in the wash, leaving him to bare the piercing, nipping, bitter wind with only a loose, black and gray striped long sleeved shirt. Then, he lifted his head up from the ground and stopped walking, looking up at the figure ahead of him.

"What's the matter, Ry? Are you frozen?" The figure called out to him.

It took him a few hesitant seconds to reply, "N-No! I'm just... I'm just-" He stopped speaking as the red-headed figure slowly came to his side. With a smirk, he took of his leather jacket and wrapped it around the raven.

"You're just in need of Monzai's warmth, huh?" The red-head teased. The raven pushed him away.

"Monzai!" He snapped, a warm blush seeping through his cheeks. "Shut up.'' The red-head chuckled.

"The funny thing is... You didn't take off my jacket..." The red-head, apparently name Monzai, pointed out. The raven looked away and snuggled himself into the jacket.

"Shut up..."

They continued on in silence, just listening to the zany cars zooming by as they tried to think to themselves. The raven stopped shivering after a while.

"Monzai..." He suddenly mumbled. Monzai peeked over at him. "You would never... Lie to me... Would you?" He mumbled.

"Heh, where'd that come from?" He replied.

"Lately... I've been feeling like my whole life is a lie. The news media tells lies. The teachers tell lies. Even my own mother..." He nearly growled.

"Are you okay, Ry?" Monzai questioned, looking concerned. The raven nodded and peered away.

"Yeah... Just forget it..." The raven replied.

Suddenly, a large military tank passed by them, casting a dark, ominous shadow over them. The stared up at it, gawking at the size.

"The miltary?" Monzai gasped. "What are they here for?"

"I don't know," The raven mumbled. At that moment, it seemed that all the ruckus from the cars had died down, as if there no longer were any. The only noise was the rolling of the tank.

"Let's find out!" Monzai shouted, running and on jumping on to the tank.

"You idiot, get back here!" The raven ordered him. Monzai ignored him, however, and waved his hand, calling him over to join him.

"It's their turn! Don't miss it!" He shouted back. Ever-so-hesitantly, the raven finally gave in and dashed after him. Monzai let out his hand and pulled the raven on to the tank. "There ya go..." He finished.

"You better not get us in trouble..."

"Trust me!"

"Like that's so much more comforting," The raven sighed.

* * *

(Code geass OST: And more...)

"He's just as corrupt as you'd anticipated," The woman with long purple hair sighed after closing a sturdy door. The room she stood in was rather ellaborate, fit for royalty. Fancy items placed randomly on gold shelves, a large magnificent bed piled high with stuffed matresses, and only the finest material of sheets and blankets perfectly made on top of it. The other person in the room sat on he bed, cloaked in utter darkness. The only feature you could make out of her, was that she was a woman.

"It's a shame that dear Nunally's own son would be so heartless and corrupt..." The hidden woman whispered in the darkness. "But, it is no longer my time to do anything about it. I'm not as young as I used to be... My time to help or hinder is long gone. This is, however, _your_ time. So... What are you going to do?" The purple-haired woman shrugged and glared at the door.

"He trusts me. I mean, afterall, we went through the... Heh. How could he not trust me after that? But, I'm uncomfortable with betraying my own family member... Mother?" She whispered back.

"Yes..." The hidden woman replied.

"Do I have any other options?"

"That's for you to decide..."


	4. Chapter 3: Euphyopia

**And now an intermission with Worm and Gruel!**

**Gruel:**  
_Hi guys! you haven't met us in the story yet, but you will later!_

**Worm:  
**_Yessssss... Very sssssoon..._

**Gruel:  
**_However, we are here as an entertaining means of informing you on things!_

**Worm:**  
_Oh yessss, we are a meanssss of entertainment!_

**Gruel:**  
_First off, let me start off by saying thank you to all of you who reviewed!_

**Worm:**  
_Oh yessss, a very, very gracioussssss thank you!_

**Gruel:**  
_Second, I wish to inform you that our creator is back in the writer's action_!

**Worm:**  
_Finally..._  
_-_-_

**Gruel:**  
_Now, without further ado..._

* * *

(Code Geass OST: Cold Nobility watch?v=2BGNcqV6PoM)

They raven and the red continued along the highway on the back of the tank for a while, the raven clutching for dear life on the ladder that resided as Monzai held on to a hook and the outside of the ladder- as to also insure the raven's security. It was very silent as the went along, almost eerily silent, although, it was a very familiar silence to the smaller of the two. As if the tank had turned everything to dust, it was very vacant on the usually bustling highway, too.

The path they were going was notable, as expected, as they were heading down a place where the military had no business in: A so-called haven for the refugees that the late Empress had established indefinitely. Indeed, something was up.

"Ryan... Isn't Euphyopia*..." The red-head gasped. The raven nodded.

"Indeed..."

Suddenly, the wind from behind them cried with the rush of another tank, the wheels just as loud as the ones they currently were acquainted with. Monzai jolted and stared at his companion with a deer in headlights look, too stunned to speak, but his eyes spoke enough. The smaller teen kept his composure and looked at the backing in front of him.

"As long as you don't move or make a sound, we'll be fine..." He informed him. "We're out of their scope, they're not meant to see this low anymore, they're for looking up at sky attacks and forward for traveling. It just so happens that we're out of sight range." This seemed to calm the red-head down as he copied the raven's composure and stood still.

Eventually, they reached Euphyopia, a desolate, silent town with only dust as residence. Their jaws dropped at the sight of what was advertised as a lush, wonderful place of freedom and hope. It seemed as if the colors of the world had eluded the land, replaced with the monochrome that consumes sorrow and ruin. Even the chill of the wind had fled the place, leaving it still and ungraced, as if a painting on the wall that sat in the back of one's basement.

They examined how the buildings were crumbled and in clumps of ash and dust, only a few left with some decency. The ground was as barren and dry, laden with marks from tires and dead weeds the kissed the ground. The road they traveled was even just a pile of rubble, and they wouldn't be surprised if it were really made of houses and remains that the government just threw together to create a road.

"Those liars..." The raven spat nearly shaking with anger. Monzai shook his head in disbelief.

"But they said they wouldn't enter this land in the name of her highness..." Monzai mumbled near incoherently.

"You're in Creative Photography, right?" The smaller one asked, adjusting himself on the ladder so he could hold himself with only one hand, suddenly feeling a bit bolder.

"Yeah... Why?" Monzai inquired suspiciously. Ryan turned to face him with a mischievous glint in his penetrating eyes.

"Get ready to have an 'A', because I've got a new inspiration..."

* * *

**(Code Geass OST: Prologue watch?v=EHcVzeVD0MU)**

"So... This is the legendary one... He doesn't look much more than a mere boy... Are you sure he's the one?" A stout, middle-aged man in a military uniform of blue and beige questioned his accomplice. The man beside him laced in white frowned and shot him a deadly glance with his colorless eyes.

"Are you questioning me, sir? I beg you pardon, but I am most certainly capable of gathering the right people..." He replied in a lenient demeanor, however, his tone concealed an ice-cold dagger that pierced the man's skin like the tooth of a serpent. " Besides..." He added with a smile, taking out his gun and dangling it in his agile hand and long, lithe milky fingers. He strolled over to the bonded and chained body laying limp on the floor and kneeled beside it. In one swift motion, he gripped its tangled, yet soft black hair and wretched it up to face the other man. The body's eyes were closed in a comatose, leaning a bit without the force of the muscles that were now relaxed. The white-bathed man chuckled and put the gun to the body's head, tapping the trigger without hesitation, blood spattering on the other side. The man promptly released it and skipped over beside the military man once more.

"Why on Earth did you do that for?" He asked, astonished that he would kill someone so sought for. The glance of death found its way between them once more, and the officer stilled, watching the body on the floor.

unbeknownst to them, a series of images flashed through the body's head: A young boy with raven wing black hair and amber yellow eyes smiling so brightly, a baby girl with curly unidentified color hair and a binky in her mouth held by a cheery woman with long green hair, a great field of fire, a burning house, military men storming a singed town, the young boy holding the baby in the corner, a hand reaching for them from his perspective, a blackness, a teenaged boy with raven black hair and a teenaged boy with red hair walking together on a highway, the two then on a tank, a desolate town of dust, the mischievous glint in the raven's eyes...

Suddenly, the body burst up from his position with a muffled shriek from behind a white cloth wrapped around his mouth. _He's here..._

* * *

_(Code geass OST, awakening of the child )_

Immediately after receiving the camera from his companion, the raven held it up to his eye and began snapping pictures of the damaged scenery, relentlessly capturing the wrechage. He climbed a bit higher on the ladder and continued snapping pictures.

"Ryan... Be careful not to go too high..." Monzai warned, sounding slightly anxious.

"Of course... Eh?" The raven suddenly cocked his head to side as he spotted a strange building that looked almost _too_ real, as if made a replica of ruin. "That building there... It's strange... It's... _Calling_ to me..."

"_Calling_ to you? You're crazy..." Monzai mocked him.

The raven stepped an inch higher to get a better look. The red-head grabbed his ankle and opened his mouth to speak.

"Stop!" A loud intercom suddenly sounded. Abruptly, the tanks ceased movement, causing them to slam against the tank with their inertia. "Shit," Monzai growled.

"Shit indeed," The raven replied with almost a smirk.


End file.
